


The Cure For A Long, Rough Day

by ReadingIsEverything



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LITERALLY, Netflix and Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: This is some early Calzona fluff that takes place during season 5 when Callie is a resident. Coment and leave kudos please. I live off them. :)





	

Calliope Torres had not been this tired since her intern days. She had just completed a 48-hour shift at Seattle Grace and now all she wanted was to go home to her loving girlfriend and just sleep. She usually didn't mind long days, but this one had been unusually tough. She had lost a patient she had been really confident about. She had to perform a simple surgery, just a routine arm repair, when everything that could have gone wrong did go wrong. She was so utterly down about it all, but she knew that a huge bowl of ice cream, a warm bed, and Arizona’s loving arms would make everything better.

Opening the door, Callie walked into the apartment she shared with her girl, dropping her keys into the bowl on the little table in the hallway. “I’m home!” she called into the apartment as she walked further inside. Arizona sat on the couch reading a copy of the New England Journal of Medicine, the cutest crinkle between her eyes due to her concentration. Callie sat down next to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

The peds surgeon jumped half a foot off the couch and whirled in midair. ‘Oh my God Calliope! You scared the living crap out of me!”

Callie grinned, deciding to mess with Arizona a little. “I don’t think our crap’s a living thing, Arizona,” she retorted, making Arizona mock glare at her. “I swear to God, Calliope! You’re impossible!” she shouted before smiling. “That was funny though, I have to give it to you,” she added, leaning forward and kissing Callie soundly. The ortho resident smiled and kissed Arizona back, putting her love, affection and attraction into it.

“I’m so freaking tired. I haven't been this tired since I was an intern,” Callie explained. “All I want is some relaxation.”

Arizona nodded sympathetically. “Tough being a resident, isn't it? I’m glad that train left the station a long time ago,” she teased, making Callie glare playfully. “Ugh, don't you dare pull that on me. not tonight.” 

Callie’s tone was playful, but Arizona sensed their was more to it than jus innocent jesting. “What happened today?” she asked gently, pulling Callie into her side. The other woman inhaled before answering. “I lost Grace today. You know, the college student who broke her arm in a dare? Yeah, I had to fix her arm surgically and every complication you could think of happened. Ugh!” She finished, throwing herself backwards onto the couch cushions.

Arizona’s face took on an expression of concern as she pulled the other woman tightly to her. “It’s okay, Calliope. These things happen sometimes. I mean, we’re surgeons. It’s bound to happen. Just know that it wasn’t your fault or your attending’s fault. You and the attending did what you could, and things go wrong no matter how hard we try.”

Callie nodded, letting Arizona’s words wash over her. She understood. “Now, how about we watch Netflix? Maybe the L word? Malcolm in The Middle? Anything you want, I’m in.”  
Callie nodded again. “I don't care what we watch as long as there’s vanilla ice cream with fresh strawberries and raspberries involved,” she said. Arizona made a face. “Ooh, Callie. I don’t know how you can eat that crap,” she said, smiling affectionately and going to get the requested items. The two spent the rest of the evening cuddled up together and watching “That Seventies Show.”


End file.
